


Lost, But Not Alone

by Cleverclove



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Confessions of love, M/M, Running Away, Some AngstTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleverclove/pseuds/Cleverclove
Summary: Maelstrom piped up next to her. “As you know, failure is forgivable.” He folded his hands and clenched them until there were miraculously paler than he usually was. Jean-Paul relaxed. “However,” Maelstrom’s cold voice made him stiffen again, “this has been particularly consistent amongst you two.”





	Lost, But Not Alone

Jean-Paul walked nervously down the hall of V.I.L.E. Academy to face the faculty himself. He found his breath in shallow, trembling breaths, fussing with his hands like he always did when his nerves got the best of him. Antonio, who happened to be summoned along with him, knew this particular habit and took hold of one of his sweating palms. Jean-Paul looked at him and Antonio flashed an encouraging grin, and Jean-Paul managed a flimsy one himself. Antonio’s smile managed to be childishly derpy and oddly knowing at the same time. Still, it didn’t erase the unease he knew both felt. They’d failed a mission. The Puerto Rican police had caught hold of a flash of purple in their otherwise coal-black jumpsuits during their latest heist. And Antonio was so happy to be home. So it was one camera that somehow seen a change in color, big deal, right? But of course, there was that one tiny detail with Black Sheep.  _ It’s Carmen Sandiego, _ Jean-Paul kept reminding himself,  _ and she’s betrayed us once before, right? _ If that was true though, why did they hesitate when she implored them to give her the Aztec sun stone and the _ tamale  _ (long story), at least for old times’ sake? In any case, there was no sun stone for Countess Cleo’s collection. They finally reached the end of the hall. At a long black table sat, from left to right, Coach Brunt, Professor Maelstrom, Countess Cleo (who looked particularly cross), Dr. Saira Bellum, and Shadow-San. Their eyes were judgemental, and Jean-Paul found himself fidgeting with his hands again. 

    “Le Chèrve, El Topo,” said the Countess, “you stand here because you failed a mission.” Her voice was curt and aloof.

    Maelstrom piped up next to her. “As you know, failure is forgivable.” He folded his hands and clenched them until there were miraculously paler than he usually was. Jean-Paul relaxed. “ _ However, _ ” Maelstrom’s cold voice made him stiffen again, “this has been particularly consistent amongst  _ you two.” _

__ Jean-Paul sighed. “I don’t there is a point in heists if it endangers the safety of myself and my partner.” 

    Antonio nodded beside him. “ _ Mi amigo  _ is correct,” he said, “otherwise, there would be no other thieves left to assign.”

    After a beat, Countess Cleo broke the silence. “Chèrve, step forward and Topo, please leave,” she said. Antonio clapped him on the back as he left. He took a step forth and prepared to get turned to ashes after Dr. Bellum stopped watching a muted cat video under the table. “You are a competent thief, Le Chèrve, and that much has been blatantly clear in all of you classes.” 

    Coach Brunt took over. “Your natural agility is something many a person spends their whole life mastering. It’s something to be proud of.” Jean smiled despite himself. He’d never elicited this much praise from anyone sans Antonio, and certainly not the infamous V.I.L.E. faculty. 

    “However,” The Countess’ voice was back, “there are certain factors that seem to be...inhibiting you.” Her eyes darted to Jean-Paul. “They hold you back, not allowing you to advance in your criminal career. And these distractions must. Be. Terminated.” 

    “What?” Jean-Paul’s eyes widened, and he swallowed.  _ That’s  _ why. That’s why Antonio was asked to leave. “El Topo.”

    The Cleaners approached around the table, grasping gardening tools. So they really went all out this time. They strutted imposingly, ready to strike, but Jean-Paul’ reflexes were fast. He ran as fast as nimble legs could carry him, the hall becoming a blur.

    “ _ Mi amigo _ ? How’d it go?” El Topo asked, blissfully unaware of their current situation.

    Antonio was soon cut off by Jean-Paul yanking him. He didn’t ask any more questions and both ran until their throats burned. They were at the end of the Isle of V.I.L.E. and they browsed. They found a landing pad holding a small plane was there, marked with stripes they’d learned were code for Cleaners in some color language Jean-Paul didn’t care to remember at the moment.  _ Security on the Isle is ironically not secure _ , Jean-Paul thought to himself. 

    “What,” Antonio finally gasped out, “what’s going on?”

    “No time,  _ mon ami _ ,” Jean-Paul said, equally out of breath. “Don’t suppose you know how to pilot a plane, do you?”

    Antonio huffed. “I thought  _ you  _ specialized in the high ground.”

    Eventually Jean-Paul was able to recall most of the unit in planes when they were in Hijacking 101. After a rather turbulent takeoff (thank goodness for B+ 's), the autopilot ran smoothly. They decided on shifts, but not before a good talk.

    “I don’t understand,” Antonio near yelped, “why are we running away? What’s going on?!”

    Jean-Paul inhaled deeply. “Let us just say that V.I.L.E. does not have our loyalty anymore.”

    “ _ ¿¡Estás loco!? _ Any punishment you would have had is better than what they are going to ask for on our heads,” screeched Antonio, who had no chill.

    “ _ Mon ami _ , let me explain,” said Jean-Paul, who found himself near tears, “they were going to take away the one thing I’m more devoted to than them.”

    “Who,” Antonio asked, and suddenly his voice was softer, the way it was when Jean-Paul needed someone there.  _ And he’s always there _ , thought Jean-Paul.

    “You.” With this, Jean-Paul broke down, vision swimming as he buried his face in his hands. It was true. If Antonio was taken from him he wouldn’t bear it. He was his only friend, his only family.

    Muscular hands reached his back and pulled him closer, hugging him fiercely. Jean-Paul returned it desperately, and they were there, a tangle of limbs clinging on as if for dear life. 

    After a moment of poignant silence, Antonio pulled back. “I see.” he said. His features were conflicted. Suddenly, a sadder part took over and his face took to a resigned expression. “They were right, you know.”

    Jean-Paul’s downcast eyes jerked up suddenly. Antonio continued. “I’m more of a liability to you than asset.” He paused. Antonio took a deep, trembling breath. “You shouldn’t have given up for me.”

    “ _ Mon ami...mon amour _ ,” said Jean-Paul slowly, gouging the shorter man’s reaction as he called him what he knew would understand, “I think I’d give up everything I have for you.”

    Antonio smiled wobbly. Jean-Paul followed, tears streaking his cheeks, and for a moment, both men marveled at how amazing their feelings were to have ended up on the same page. 

_ Where do we go now?  _ Both men knew they had to find somewhere to go. Soon, they would find the radio was coincidentally on, and that would lead them to an old roommate turned friend turned enemy, Carmen Sandiego. But that is an adventure for another story. This story ends with the former V.I.L.E. operatives, lost, but not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated! Constructive criticism is also fine. There is not enough in this tag and this ship deserves better. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.  
> Love,  
> Cleverclove


End file.
